Decodable indicia such as bar codes and OCR decodable characters are finding increased use in an ever expanding variety of applications. Bar codes are being applied not only to paper substrate surfaces but other surfaces as well such as plastic bags, glass, and directly on finished articles. The affixing of a decodable indicia directly to an article is referred to as “direct part marking.” Where decodable symbols or characters have been applied to particularly reflective “shiny” surfaces (glass, plastic, metallic surfaces), “specular reflection” decode failures have been observed.
“Specular reflection” occurs where a light ray incident on a highly reflective (mirror) surface is reflected substantially at an angle measured from the surface that is substantially normal with respect to the incident ray. In optical readers, light sources are positioned to emit light along a path closely adjacent a centrally located imaging axis. An optical reader light is directed at a reflective target and, therefore, the illumination light tends to be reflected specularily in the direction of the reader's photodetector elements. Specular reflection can result in the captured image data failing to exhibit adequate contrast between dark and light markings of a decodable indicia. With the increased miniaturization of optical readers, light sources for illuminating a target are being positioned in closer proximity with a photodetector element of the reader, thereby rendering the modern reader more susceptible to specular reflection read failures.
The proliferation of the use of decodable markings has brought to light additional problems with presently available optical readers. It has become more common to encode more information into single decodable indicia, e.g. with use of “high density” bar codes, to affix more than one decodable indicia onto an article or package in need of decoding, and to make bar codes wider so that they can encode more information. “High density” bar codes are best decoded with the use of a high resolution optical reader which is configured to have a short “best focus” position. Extra wide code bar codes and scenes having more than one bar code are best decoded with use of readers having a longer best focus position. Commercially available optical readers cannot easily read high density extra wide decodable symbols or multiple symbols from a scene which are encoded in high density.
There is a need for an optical reader which is impervious to decode failures resulting from specular reflection, and which is adapted to read large or multiple high density decodable symbols formed on a target.